My Boo
by HarleyQuinzelly
Summary: It started when we were younger, You were mine. Now another brother's taking over, But its still in your eyes. Even though we used to argue it's alright. I know we haven't seen each other in awhile, But you will always be my boo. Squikku and Tiduna Story
1. Who is she?

Now I'm not very good at this so except some grammar and spellings hehe. I don't know why people say 'I don't own any of the characters' none of u do anyway apart from the ones you make up lol J. oh and also the people that own Final Fantasy or which ever storie you are writing too…and yes I know that isn't how you spell storie it's just I hate Y's at the end of things sorry if it annoys anyone and tell me if it bugs you too much.

I just want to say that I am from England so my spellings will be different for people from different countries another thing if you don't understand a word or phrase please post it in a comment and I will tell you what I mean. Hope you enjoy this storie. X

Rikku: can we get to the storie now?

LTGE: alright, alright!

**CHAPTER ONE: Who is she?**

A black 4inch heeled boot stepped down from the steps. She walked towards the building in a long black coat that came just below her knees and the boots went up just above her knees, her long brown hair covered most of her face and the blacked out glasses covered her eyes. She stopped walking and found herself in front of the huge structure and slid her glasses down the bridge of her nose to have a look at the building, she looked up to the roof, that was how she was going to get out. The sun was blaring over the skyscraper, she squinted through her green eyes and pulled her glasses back over her eyes. The brown haired girl headed towards the double doors and walked in.

A group of guards walked out from there shelter where most of them go for their fag brake, they split up after their brake to go back to work like a normal late evening, so at the moment the sun's beginning to set and pink filled the sky but the sun was still very bright. One guard spotted a brown haired girl looking up towards the roof like she was trying to figure something out, he saw the glistening of her green eyes, he looked her up and down, medium height properly about 5ft 5 maybe shorter and slim, he smiled at her he wondered what she was doing, he started to walk towards her but she walked through the doors. The brunette sat on a nearby bench the sun had almost set for night-time to arise, thinking about the girl he just saw and wondered who she was, he knew everyone who worked in the building and he knew about any of the newbie's that would come but she completely stunned him...maybe she was from a different company or one of the bosses daughters.

The brunette had a scar across the side of his face from an accident a few years ago that he would rather forget than remember what happened, just as he was drifted into a imagination made by his mind the buildings burglar alarms went off, he turned around to look at the front doors only to find no-one came out.

'that's odd' he thought, without thinking he looked up to see a black figure scaling down the building and fast. He jumped out the way quick enough before the figure hit the ground with force, he looked down to see the same brown haired girl he saw before she walked into the building but this time she was right in front of him with one bent knee and the other knee touching the floor. She had a shiny sphere in her hand and her glasses where gone. She looked up to see him staring at her she had hatred and worry in her eyes like she was about to cry or that she was in trouble. She got up and ran for her life, he turned around and watched her run away she turned her head to look back at him but looked back and kept running.

"Stop her!" shouted some of the guards as they started to run after her but they where to overweight from eating too many do-nuts, he started to run, surly he could catch up with her he was a fast runner, he was on her tail, but she was a fast runner too there was no-way a little girl like her can run that fast especially in heels. Finally they reached a cliff.

"Stop!" he shouted at her before she jumped. The brown haired girl turned around scared about what would happen, he saw he bright green swirls in her eyes.

"What do you want? Who are you? Why did you follow me?" She shouted back.

The brunette started to walk towards her until he was a few paces in front of her.

"Don't come any closer." She put her hand out in front of her, she could touch him, she could feel his muscles under is guard uniform.

"I don't want anything, and I'm...erm Simon by the way and I followed you because I wanted to know want you were doing." He replied back to her.

The brown hair girl started to walk in circles around him. She started to take of her hair, underneath was blonde hair not brown it was a wig to hide her identity.

"Well 'Simon' if that's your real name, I think you followed me because from what I can see you're a guard at the building I just stole from and you came after me because of the big fat juicy reward you would get from bringing it back. I mean there is no-way you would follow me just because you wanted to know what I was doing." she scoffed

"No, but I..." He stammered before getting cut off by the ear-piece.

"Rikku! Hurry uuuup! Did you get the sphere or not?" it sounded like a guy, like a childish guy at that.

"Sorry 'Simon' gotta run" she winked at him and dived off the edge of the cliff and landed on a big airship, the brunette ran over to the side of the cliff to see where she had gone. As he looked down he could see her but only just he saw her giving him a pirate's solute before she disappeared. It was too misty.

'Rikku.' he thought as his eyes widened

That's all I'm afraid there will be more next time i promise and I know I kept using he, she, brunette, and brown haired but i didn't really want to give them any names till the end and I'm sure you could of guessed them anyway, hehe laters taters ;) . x


	2. The Rudeness of People

_Ok second chapter hopefully will be a bit longer than the last one but I was just trying to ease you lot in hehe luve ya really. X_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_The sun glared through the window as the sleeping brunette rubbed her eyes as she awoke from her dreams. She slung the covers of her body, she shuffled out of her bed to feel the coldness of the floor when she touched the wooden surface. Her eyes were still closed as she walked out of her room, the brunette girl held onto the doorframe as she rubbed her eyes, everything was blurry, and it took a little bit to get her eyesight back to normal. She looked over to see a dark raven haired girl go into another room with a bucket of water, thinking nothing of it the brunette walked into the bathroom and shut the door, she walked over to the sink and looked in the mirror, her straight shoulder length brown hair was now messy and sticking up in different directions, her make-up from the night before was now smudged and all over the place._

'_I'm never drinking again' she inwardly groaned, the brunette splashed water over her face and when she looked back into the mirror she watched the water drip from her face. Staring into the mirror she started to remember what happened last night._

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey. Never seen you here before." The brunette looked up from her glass to see a tall blonde spiky haired guy in front of her, she looked into his eyes they were like the ocean._

"_no we don't come here very often" she replied turning around to point at the people she came with to find Rikku and Brother dancing on a table while lulu and Paine had a pissed off look on with their arms crossed._

"_Maybe I shouldn't tell you who I came with." The blonde guy looked over her shoulder and laughed quietly when he saw a tattooed guy fall off the table. _

"_So what's your name beautiful?" he questioned her._

"_Yuna, and yours?"_

"_Yuna, what a lovely name, mines T..."_

"AGGGGH!!" Yuna was jolted back to reality and opened the door to see what had happened, she saw the raven haired girl run out of the room with the bucket still in her hand while her other hand was on her side laughing as she then ran down the stairs, after her was a blonde haired girl dripping wet.

"Lulu! Get your big fat gothic butt back here!" Yuna chuckled as she walked into her room to get ready.

First day back at school.

"I can't believe this!" the blonde shouted as she walked down the corridor, they where late and there wasn't anyone around so when you shout it eco's throughout the school.

"What is it and keep your voice down your going to get us court out." Yuna asked as they walked to their tutorials. Rikku looked at her timetable.

"I've got textiles, I don't even like sewing it's full of sluts who think they can make designer clothes when they can't."

"Are you suggesting I'm a slut, Rikku?" the raven haired looked at her, you could see she was mad.

"No Lulu I didn't..." Rikku's eyes widened and her mouth dropped when she saw lulu's hand started to glow a bluish colour. Yuna moved her mouth towards Rikku's ear.

"I'd run if I was you."

Tutorial

Rikku's POV

"Did everyone have a nice summer?" the teacher asked, half of the class groaned as the rest of them didn't listen because they were asleep from getting drunk. I could hear the teacher talking down the corridor, he always seems to talk loud, and I was almost there not long now before I'm safe away from the witch trying to kill me. I reached to the door and threw it open as I fell through it, I stopped to see everyone staring at me even the ones asleep awoke to see what happened and why there was so much noise. I don't like it when people stare especially if you come from a background like mine where everyone hates you, the only reason I got into this school is because my pop is loaded.

"You're late Rikku!" the teacher barked at me

"Sorry Chalkie." I apologised. Chalkie was his nickname because when we had chalk boards he would always get chalk everywhere, over him, your work and on you, so the nickname kind of stayed with him even if we have whiteboards. I went over to an empty seat at the back in the far corner, I looked out of the window and saw some kids in the younger years playing football.

Now because this is an English school everyone wore a uniform ours was;

GIRLS: wore black skirt or trousers (most wore skirts), black shoes, white tailored blouse and a black blazer (in the summer your choice if you want to where the blazer or not)

BOYS: wore exactly the same apart from the skirt and blouse, they wore a shirt and black tie.

Squall's POV

Sitting at the back of the class room near the far corner I had an empty chair next to me I didn't think nothing of it I thought the class just had too many chairs, I crossed my arms on the table and laid my head on top, I closed my eyes and started to fall dead to the world until I heard a loud bang, I looked up to see that the door had slammed against Chalkie's desk and in the doorway was a blonde girl, she looked quite messy. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and bits of her hair where covering her face but her eyes were so bright green you could still see them, she had tanned skin she looked like she worked out apart from most of the girls in this class are anorexic or have bulimia and there not even fat, her uniform was a bit out of place but she still looked alright.

"Rikku! You're late!" Chalkie yelled at her, she apologised and started to walk towards me, what was she doing, this girl Rikku looked at me a smiled and sat in the empty hair next to me, I could smell her aroma, Jasmine I could never forget that smell my mother used to wear it. I looked at her again but she was staring out of the window.

Normal POV

"Come on people the bell rang." the teacher clapped his hands to wake everyone up.

"Time for school now don't forget that you will get homework." The kids that were asleep woke up groggily rubbing their eyes as they lifted their bags from the floor.

Rikku walked no more like ran out of the room and looked towards the lockers and found Yuna by her locker. Rikku cared none the less and snuck up behind her, Yuna was humming a song and the blonde thought it was the best time to make her jump.

"BOO!"

"Look Rikku I've lived with you for a while now you can't make me jump so easily anymore." Yuna replied and slammed her locker door shut.

"Lulu's got maths and we have science, you coming?

"You bet Yunie." Rikku smiled and started to walk to their science lesson but Yuna didn't follow, the blonde turned around to see what was wrong with her.

"I'm going to the bathroom, can you take my books and ill meet you there?"

"Sure thing, Yunie. I'll save you a seat." Rikku smiled and took Yuna's books and started to jog to their lesson.

End of school

"Hey Yunie remember the mission I had to do last night?" she had a worried tone in her voice Yuna looked at her and replied.

"Yeah course I do, why? Not having second thoughts and want to take it back do you?" Yuna smiled at her. They walked down some steps and out of the school grounds.

"No, it's just I keep thinking why are the Praetors keeping things like this from the people?" Rikku said with a nervous tone.

"I don't know but when you ask them they always change the subject or say 'it's none or your business'" Yuna responded

"Yeah that's true"

They walked down the path of their home, as the wind blew its gentle breeze the cherry blossoms fell as they walked through a cloud of them. Yuna sighed and put her hand out and one landed on it.

"Sometimes I'd love to be a cherry blossom, just floating wherever the wind takes me." Rikku looked at her strangely.

"Yuna we do that all the time."

"Hmm that's true." They carried on walking silence filled the air as Rikku remembered something about last night, the blonde guy talking to Yuna...who was he?

"Yunie who was the hot blonde guy you were talking to last night?" Rikku said eager to know who he was. The brunette started to turn red. She looked down so Rikku couldn't see her face.

"To be honest, I can't remember his name, it began with a T and that's all I know...but his eyes where something, they looked like they were moved, like the gentle waves of the ocean."

"Hmm...Thomas?, Tyson?, Tim?" Rikku asked.

"Nope, none of them." Yuna got some keys out of her bag and rummaged through them to find the house key.

"So what are we doing tonight then?" Rikku asked

"don't know I think brother wants us to get more spheres, but I wouldn't be sure, he rang me today and I could hear him breathing heavily down the phone but when I said 'hello' he put the phone down." Yuna responded.

Rikku shut the door after they walked into the house and threw herself on the sofa. A tall blonde guy ran down the stairs so fast he missed a step and fell down the rest of them, he wore denim dungarees without a shirt underneath, tattoos all up his arms at the moment he isn't wearing shoes but usually black trainers. He got up off the floor and ran over to the sofa and switched on the telly, he looked around for sky sports.

"Move over sis!" he said pushing her over to the other end of the sofa, he looked though sky sports and found bliztball and switched it on.

Rikku sighed "Do we have to watch this poop?" The blonde guy looked at her and squealed.

"Yes! Of course we do!"

Yuna giggled and started to walk towards the kitchen, the telly started to blear out, she was making a cup of tea while listening to the telly.

"Two great legends of bliztball, Zanarkand Abes Sir Tidus verses the Al Bhed's one and only Riddic Rondaldo...it's a match to the death."

Yuna walked back from the kitchen with a cup of tea in her hand, she looked at the telly to see a blonde guy with blue eyes waving and smiling into the camera. She dropped the cup as it smashed on the floor, Rikku and Brother looked at the smashed cup then up at Yuna, her mouth looked like it was going to fall off.

"Wh...Who...Who is that?" she hesitated to get the words out.

"That's Sir Tidus...Sir Jehct's son, he's hot but Riddic's hotter" Rikku said, Riddic came on the telly waving and smiling like what Tidus was doing, Rikku started to drool over him. He was wearing the usual Al Bhed outfit, slim with bright yellow hair and dark green eyes.

"I'm so glad my Pops knows his dad" Rikku drooled as she crawled towards the telly to stroke it. The brunette ran up the stairs, she walked into her room and laid onto her bed thinking about the guy at the bar.

'I wonder how old he is?' she thought to herself, how could she have met someone famous without knowing, was she drunk and didn't realise? Soon after she drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later.

"Yunie, Yunie!" Rikku shouted as she ran up the stairs. The blonde rushed into Yuna's room and shook her to wake her up.

"Yunie look." Rikku said as she turned on the TV in Yuna's room. Yuna rubbed her eyes as she looked at the telly to see the blonde guy she saw in the bar was on some kind of chat-show.

"So Sir Tidus..." the chat-show host said to Tidus.

"There's no point in being formal... Just Tidus is fine" He replied

"So…Tidus I'm going to ask you a few questions so I'd like you to answer them ok." The host said smiling.

"Sure." he flirted winking at her making her giggle.

"Ok question one; How old are you? That's from Tilly in Luca." The host asked

"I will be 16 next week." Tidus answered.

"Hmmm, so do you go to school? From Amie in Mt Gagazet."

"Well I'm starting high school this week so you won't be seeing me playing bliztball anymore, I'm basically retiring. It's just I want a normal life like everyone else...But I'm not telling you where I'm going to school because I'm not having all my fans following me." he chuckled

"Thank you Tidus but I'm afraid that's all for today, so hopefully some of you lucky young ladies will be going to the same high school and this cutie right here." The host winked.

Rikku switched off the telly and sat down by Yuna.

"I here he is going to the same school as us." Yuna's eyes widened.

'Do you think he remembers me?'

Footsteps drummed through the corridor as the alarm echoed throughout.

"Rikku, come on, hurry up or they will catch us!"

"Yunie I don't see why I have to hurry up I'm not the one who sneezed and gave are position away." Rikku responded. Yuna slowing halted to a stop and answered back.

"It wasn't my faul..."

"Look will talk about this later at the moment you ARE trying to run away from 20 guards with guns." Paine interrupted down the earpiece. Yuna nodded and began to run again.

They hurried to the end of the corridor and down the left path until they reached a place that was different to the corridors they had just ran down, they were completely surrounded by darkness the only light they had was by the lights on the floor and from the Pyreflies everywhere. There was a long walkway and at the end was a huge circle shaped floor, in the middle of it was a transparent glass stand with the sphere floating inches above.

"Rikku go get the sphere, I keep watch."

"Why me?"

"Because your faster than me"

"Well actually I don't see why Paine couldn't come blaming it on being ill, yeah right!"

"Hey! I can't help it being the time of the month!"

"Rikku, just go already."

"Alright, Alright" Rikku sprinted to the end of the path, she stopped right in front of it and put her hands out and let them hover around it. Yuna ran as fast as she could to Rikku.

"Rikku! Jump!" Yuna shouted at her.

"What?! You're joking down there?" she shouted back at her pointing down into the darkness.

"Do it...Now!" Rikku grabbed the sphere and ran to the edge of the path. The guards knelt down at the entrance and started to shoot at them, but it was too late, they leapt off the walkway into total darkness.

"Ooooh Shit!"

The brunette was the first to awake, she looked around the sky was pitch back with more of the Pyreflies floating around, she looked to the ground, the green grass and the multicoloured flowers where nothing like she had seen before, she held out her hand and stroked the grass, a smiled emerged on her face as the grass tickled her hand.

"Where are we?" she thought aloud.

"I'm not sure" came a young boy's voice on the headphones.

"Well you're a load of good aren't ya...?" Rikku shouted back through the headphones.

"I'm just a kid...Ow...hey give it back!"

"AGGGGHHH! Yuna! Are you ok?!" another guy squealed down the headphones. Yuna giggled.

"I'm fine Brother."

"What about me?" Rikku squeaked. The blonde looked at her surroundings she gasped and ran to the edge of the plain. The sky changed colour from black to an orangy-pink, she fell to her knees as Yuna ran over to her.

"Rikku, what's wrong?" Yuna said kneeling down beside her and put her arm around her.

"It's...It's...It's the..." Rikku stuttered as she pointed out towards her. Yuna looked out to where Rikku was pointing. She saw a huge waterfall, the water was an orange different from the sky, the water carried on and on, you couldn't see where it ended, above the waterfall was a huge plat formed rock that floated just above. Yuna gasped.

"It's the farplain."

"Guys! We need you back here. Can you see an exit?" said the little boy. Rikku just rolled her eyes

"It's the farplain does it look like there will be an exit."

Yuna looked around, there was a pathway that started to glow, and something about it seemed right.

"Maybe that's are way out?" she pointed, walking over to it she turned back to Rikku.

"Come on" she smiled and waved at the blonde. Yuna walked along the path but didn't see that there was an invisible mirror and walked right through it. Rikku ran but stopped before she got to the glowing path.

"Yunie!" she screamed

"Rikku?" Yuna's voice replied

"Yunie? Where are you?" the blonde asked looking around

"I don't know...it looks like I'm back in Bevelle underground...quick, hurry, I think there are guards coming." Rikku closed her eyes tightly and ran though the mirror, when she came out the other side she bumped into Yuna, they greeted each other in an embrace then started to make their way to find the exit, Rikku noticed writings on the wall, it was all ancient Al-Bhed, she kept looking at the walls and all the writing until something stole her gaze.

'Oui crymm hud mayja drec bmyla! (You shall not leave this place!)' was written in capital letters and looked like it was blood.

On the Gullwings ship.

Yuna's POV

I walked onto the platform and pressed the button that said 'bridge', when the lift reopened on our floor me and Rikku walked out down a narrow corridor, getting to the end of the short walkway the machine door opened letting us go through walking out onto the bridge I looked around, I saw Paine and Brother by Shinra looking at his computer, Shinra was the 12 year old whiz kid. I looked over to my far left and saw Buddy at his station looking for another sphere. Rikku ran down by Shinra and gave him the sphere.

"I hope this is what you wanted because if not...I'm going to kick your ass." Rikku said raising her fist.

"We'll have a look then shall we?" He said as he put the sphere into his computer. I walked over to have a look. We began to watch, there was so much killing, I closed my eyes and turned my head away. I didn't want to see all those people die.

"Ooooh this isn't the OC." The little boy huffed

"You what!...You almost got us killed for an episode of the OC." Rikku bellowed

"But it was the one where Marissa dies." He replied, it sounded like he was going to cry.

"Oh like that makes it any better." The blonde punched him in the arm and walked off in annoyance.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Drama...Rikku's POV.

I looked at everyone in my class yet again I was on my own, I frowned as I judged everyone in the class.

'Slut...Slut...Geek...Normal...Crazy...Just plain weird...' I turned and saw the guy in my tutorial maybe I could hang around with him.

"What?" he asked

.

"Is it alright if I sit here I mean I don't like anyone else in this class and I thought…"

"What? You thought that you could hang around with me…thanks but no thanks I don't want someone perky like you around to annoy me."

"Hey that's abit rude don't you think?" putting my hands on my hips

"no not really, look you wont like me and I wont like you…I never wanted to be in this class anyway so do me a favour and go to the other side of the classroom." I gasped

"Fine, ill move then." He put his hands up and walked to the other side of the classroom. I squeezed my fists up and started to shake with rage, I stormed out of the classroom, walking through many doors and out onto the green outside, I laid down and closed my eyes trying to forget about him.

English 

Yuna's POV

I yawned as the teacher kept going on and on about what was going to happen that year. There was a knock at the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced at the door, opening a tall blonde guy strolled through he had his head down so I couldn't see his face, he moved towards the teacher and gave her a letter, he lifted his face, I could see him more clearly now. Silence filled the room.

"Class as you can properly guess it is Tidus, BUT If I see anyone not working and just staring at him you will get a detention...you only have one warning...go take your seat Tidus." The teacher shouted quite loudly making sure her point go around, she looked over and saw some girls in the front row with their head in their hands fluttering their eyes at him.

"GIRLS!" the teacher screamed, their hands shot back down and started to copy what was written on the board. I looked at the blonde, why was he walking towards me, he looked up in my direction, I quickly looked down at my work hoping he wouldn't have seen me. I looked back but glanced at his shoes. He stopped and sat down in his chair I advanced my gaze, he was sitting diagonally to my left...well at least I was behind him.

"Yuna!" the teacher shouted my name, I knew I was in trouble.

"What have I just told you lot...?"

"Erm...?" I replied to her. The teacher sighed

"I said that you will get a detention if I catch you staring at Tidus and not doing your work...is there anything you want to ask him? Maybe you can share it with the rest of the class."

"No Miss, I didn't want to ask him anything. I'm sorry." I looked down to my table I didn't want anyone to see my burnt red face, and I knew they were staring too which made it worse.

Don't worry there will be Lulu and Wakka later on so all you lot who love them don't you worry your little heads hehe. When I mentioned about anorexia or bulimic I meant nothing by offending me please don't hurt me or report my story I'm really sorry!

Rikku: Why did Squall have to be so rude?

LTGE: Don't worrie about it Rikku I'm sure you'll make up. J

Rikku: Yeah whatever. So When are you getting the next chapter up?

LTGE: Don't know, soon hopefully, I didn't realise how short 1000 words where.

Rikku: hehe that's your fault for making a storie now isn't it.


	3. The unexpected Hell

Ok now I'm trying to make every chapter AT LEAST 5 thousand words per chapter but its sooo hard L. And also I don't know why some of chapter 2 was underlined it wasn't underlined when I saved it so I have know clue…also just wanted to say that when Tidus said he was 16 I meant 17.

**CHAPTER 3**

A couple weeks pass. Nothing much happened, me and squall are still at each other's neck wanting to strangle each other when we have the chance. Yuna and Tidus are still doing their 'quick look, blush, look away' thing they have going on. Actually no that's a lie, Tidus looks at her, smiles and she looks away blushing. Even Lulu and Wakka have a thing going on, if he didn't annoy her and she didn't set him alight then they would be the perfect couple.

Normal POV

"Can all years 11's please come to the gym" came a voice on the speaker. (I don't know what year 11 is in most countries...its our last year at high school and we're about 16/17 if that helps anyone out)

Rikku and Yuna walked into the gym, they saw males on one side of the room and female on the other.

"Hey look there's Lulu." Rikku yelled jumping up and down pointing at where she was. They walked over to her.

"what's going on?" Yuna asked

"I don't know, maybe someone stole the teachers pen again." Rikku's eyes widened

"I didn't do it...I promise...don't let them take meeee!" Rikku cried falling to the floor clutching onto Lulu's dress.

"I was being sarcastic Rikku, and get up your embarrassing me."

One of the teacher came out with a black bucket and walked in front of the two groups.

"Morning everyone."

"Morning Sir Auron!" they replied in unison

"ok, lets get started…in this bucket I have every female name, I want the males to pick one and only one folded up piece of paper, when I call your name I want to you shout what it says on the paper then I want you both to go to the other side of the room and wait for further instructions. Is that clear?" Lulu was outraged pushing through the crowd raising her hand.

"But Sir Auron, that sexist! Why is it always the men to do things and never the women? Huh?"

"That's because where men Lu, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Oh shut up Wakka before I brake your jaw."

"Now that's not very nice." Tidus teased

"Stay out of this Tidus before she turns you into a toad like she did Wakka."

"But Squall its blatantly obvious she fancies Wakka I mean look it's a love hate relationship and in the end she's just going to fall for him."

"Why you-!" Lulu's rage blew through her ears, her face turned a bright shade of red and her hand started to glow a bluish colour, but before she could do anything Auron ran over and grabbed her arm, the blue glow disappeared from her hand.

"like I was going to say, it's not sexist it's just the way has been for decades and It's not going to change." Lulu crossed her arms over her chest and walked back to the girls as Auron insisted they would get on by choosing the names, he went around and each male chose a piece of paper, once Auron had finished he gave one of the staff the bucket and started to read the names down the list and they called out the name on their bit of paper. 20 minutes later almost everyone had gone and only a few where left, every time a slut had their name called out most of them where stuck with geeks and of course they would cry and whinge, whine anyway they could so they would have to be stuck with them.

"Squall?" Auron called out

"Rikku" Of course Rikku wasn't listening she was to busy gossiping about Dona, Leblanc and Kitty, Kitty's real name is Rogue but no-one was allowed to call her that. Auron Shouted Rikku's name several times until she made her way through the crowd giggling about the gossip she just heard. She looked up at Auron with a smile on her face, she looked over next to him and the smile dropped and she stopped walking.

"Sir Auron I need another partner" Squall only rolled him eyes and muttered something under his breath.

"Hey, if you have something you want to say come here and say it."

"Sorry Rikku, but I can't make an exception for you because then I will have to do it for everyone and if you don't get along and work through your arguments then neither of you will get your weapons and will be expelled for the rest of the year do you hear me?"

"so when you say rest of the year does that include prom?"

"yes that includes prom." The blonde started mumbling with her eye brows pointed together and her head down low and walked to the other side of the hall while Squall followed with his arms crossed.

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you." Rikku huffed with her arms crossed.

"Oh don't worry you'll still be able to play with your Barbie's." Squall teased with a smirk across his face, The blonde growled at him she couldn't believe he said that.

"I see your rude no matter where you go."

"ok 4 people left, Tidus?" Auron said.

"Yuna." The tall brunette walked out and looked at Tidus, his hair bounced when he walked, his eyes shined in the sun, he turned to look at her playfully winked and smiled at her, she could feel her face burning up and quickened her pace towards the other side of the room.

"Alright then that last two is Wakka and Lulu." She stared at him flames in her eyes and he looked back with a smile and love hearts in his.

"Now all of the names have been called out and you have all been paired up, I will now tell you your instructions. Seeing as the males to choose the names, they now have to be with the girls morning, noon and night, everyday for a week." Repeated clicks where echoed through the hall

"These wristbands that have been attached to your arms have a 5ft radius (I don't know how far 5ft is so just make it seem that its at least 3 car width in length) and an invisible thread so you cannot get out of the range, so you will be able to do all your personal bits and pieces. Anyone who tries to take them off and yes we will be monitoring you will be expelled, have fun for your week off school. Oh and your weapons are at the females houses…Good luck!" Rikku dragged Squall as best as she could over to Yuna and Lulu only to be dragged out of the doors.

"hey I wanted to talk to my friends!" Rikku Squealed

"Come on, I just want to go." She looked up at him still angry about the Barbie remark getting out her phone and called Yuna.

"Rao Yunie, yna oui lusehk lyica drec yccruma fyhdat du ku. Tu oui fyhd du bmyo y dnelg uh res yht dyga res du dra paylr ehcdayt? (Hey Yunie, are you coming cause this asshole wanted to go. Do you want to play a trick on him and take him to the beach instead?)"

"He isn't going to like that Riks…but yeah ok I'm in, ill catch up in a sec" Rikku hung up the phone. A few minutes later Yuna and Tidus caught up with them, now Yuna was fluent in Al-Bhed but wasn't very confident in speaking it, so when Rikku would speak to her in Al-Bhed Yuna would giggle and nod her head or shake it to say no.

"Come on…Hurry up!" Rikku shouted holding onto her arm trying to drag him down the street.

"We are not going to the beach."

"Yes…We…Are…ARGH!" She screamed as he yanked her towards him, he was much stronger than her was so you can expect her to go flying.

"I will drag you to your house." He Threatened, she steadied herself and thought she could be quite devious and smart.

"You don't know where I live…Ha-ha!"

"13 Luca road, now come on or ill carry you there either way." She gasped and jogged up beside him

"How do you know that?"

"There is a lot about me you don't know." As said as he started to walk off but Rikku followed behind him, well more like jogged because he walked to quick.

"Have you been following me? Or…or stalking me?" Yuna and Tidus looked on to the bickering couple as there voices began to fade.

"Their like a married couple." Yuna sighed in an unenthusiastic tone.

"Uh-huh…so are we still going to the beach, Yuna?"

"Erm properly not, I mean with them two together, someone has to stop them rowing."

"Yeah, your right." Tidus replied hoping he could get some alone time with Yuna to get to know her better.

Yuna and Tidus were in the kitchen making dinner, Lulu was in the bath waiting for her skin to go wrinkly while Wakka was outside the door fast asleep resting against it, meanwhile Rikku and Squall where in the living room squabbling over the channels on the telly.

"Fizz."

"Scuzz."

"Fizz!"

"Scuzz."

"It's my telly, so it's Fizz"

"I don't care. If I have to live here for a week then you will do as I say."

"But I don't want to listen to your death music…YUNIE!" Yuna cut her finger, slammed the knife down and stormed into the living room.

"Look it's bad enough that we have two remotes to the TV, but to concentrate with it flickering back and forth on different channel and then with you two arguing so can you please, shut up!" Yuna took both remotes and changed it to the discovery channel knowing they both wouldn't like it and walked back into the kitchen, after that she felt proud with herself, she wasn't the one to shout and scream but she had had enough. Squall thought this was the best time to annoy Rikku some more so he leaned over and whispered into Rikku's ear.

"Look what you made her do."

"ME! That was your fault!" Yuna slammed the knife back onto the counter.

"That's it! You can make your own dinner!" Slamming the back-door behind her. Yet again for Squall it was the perfect opportunity to get Rikku into more trouble.

"Now look what you made her do."

"Oh shut up and help me make dinner." as they both got up off the sofa and walked into the kitchen Yuna opened the door abit to poke her head through

"Make mine and Tidus' dinner too please." she said calmly closing the door again. Rikku and Squall set off to make the dinner like they were told, cutting the veg and making mash getting the plate and cutlery out.

"She isn't really the argumentative type is she." Squall said.

"Oh Shut up." Rikku Replied

Lulu got out of her steaming bath, drips of water ran down her naked body, putting her towel around her and went to unlock the door, opening it half of Wakka's body fell towards her and his head landed between her feet, she looked down at him scrunching her face, he opened his eyes and looked up her towel.

"WAKKA!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean too" Nervously closing his eyes again

Squall started to dish up the meals as Rikku went to make their drinks, she saw something Blue out of the corner of her eye, she looked out of the window to get a closer look. Gasping she dropped one of the classes on the floor as it smashed into pieces.

"What's wrong?" Squall looked behind him and saw the blonde shoot to the floor picking up the broken pieces.

"Nothing! Just butter fingers that's all." she nervously giggled, he caught a glimpse of her face, she looked pale and her eyes looked like they were about to pop out from their sockets.

"Tell everyone that dinners ready." Rikku said nervously

"Rikku are you sure your-"

"Yes! I'm fine!"

"Ok. Ok."

A Few hours had passed since dinner, Lulu and Wakka went to have an early night while Squall and Tidus laid on the ground outside looking up at the stars, every now and then Tidus would shout out that he saw a shooting star and say 'Make a wish! Make a wish!' Yuna and Rikku where on the chair-swing not to far away chatting in Al-Bhed sometimes when Yuna would say things Rikku would have to correct her, hey she may be fluent but you can get words mixed up sometimes. It turned midnight and Yuna and Rikku wanted to go to bed so of course Tidus and Squall have to follow. It hit 3 o'clock in the morning and Squall was laying in bed with his arms behind his head staring at the ceiling, he couldn't get to sleep as some things where playing in his mind, he looked over at Rikku she was tossing and turning.

"Yuna…run, Yuna…run." she said groggily. Squall sat up from his bed and looked at her in confusion.

'Is she having a nightmare?' he thought to himself

"Shoot him Yuna…shoot him" he listened to her speak he was intrigued and wanted to see where this was going.

FLASHBACK

_Yuna grabbed the gun off the floor and pointed it to the shadowy figure._

"_Shoot him Yuna!…Shoot him! Shoot him!" yelled the blonde as she tried to cut herself from the chair. The figure walked towards Yuna grabbing the end of the gun and pushed it into his chest._

"_Do it…please." She pulled the trigger but nothing happened, he pulled the gun out of her hands and had a look at the gun there was a click from the safety button, and he leaned in towards Yuna, she stared at him with fright._

"_You forgot the safety." Pushing her to the ground, he walked passed her towards Rikku reaching out to grab her but she broke free and pushed the blade into his shoulder blade. The silhouette let out a cry of pain as Yuna grabbed Rikku and ran towards the cold dripping tunnels._

"_Come on this way!" She shouted at they crawled through, not far along they stopped with their mouths open and their eyes wide turning around to hear loud footsteps echoing towards them, a shadowed figure appeared around the corner waiting for them to make a move._

"_He's coming!" Yuna screamed and they started to crawl again as fast as the could away from him, turning a corner and then another. Yuna stopped and looked down the long dirty tunnel, the figure smacked into the side and ran after her on all fours._

"_Oh Yevon…Nooo!"_

"_Come on were almost there…come on…faster!" Rikku yelled as Yuna pushed her cousin through the hole making her fall to the floor, Yuna started to make her way though the hole but the figure grabbed her leg and pulled her towards him._

"_ARGH…Rikku!…Help!" She screamed kicking her legs as hard as she could. Rikku got up off the floor and reached though the hole to try and grab Yuna._

"_Yunie give me your hand!" The brunette kicked him in the face several times until he left go grabbing Rikku's hands as she was pulled though and onto the ground, getting up quickly and ran into the different rooms until they reached a dead end, they put their hands up on the wall to see if there was a door or a passageway but there wasn't._

"_Dead end." Smirked the silhouette. They turned around facing him, their faces nothing but fear across them, he lifted up his staff as the end began to glow his evil laugh repeated through the tunnels, he quickly pointed his staff at the two terrified girls as they where surrounded by a mass of light and sparks, snapping and crackling. _

A muffled scream escaped from her mouth as she shot up from the bed, sweat dripping from her face, her heart pounding in her chest at an incredible pace, her breath heavy. He pulled his hand away from her.

"Are you alright?"

"Ye…yeah…I'm…fine." The blonde said through breaths

"Look Rikku, I'm not very good at being sentimental…"

"Just hold me." His eyes widened. What did she just ask him? Hold her? He thought she hated him. He sat up on her bed his arms shaking as he put them around her…he wasn't scared, he just didn't know what to do. Rikku rested her head on his chest as he rested his onto of hers, breathing in her scent of Jasmine, his heart skipped a beat, what was this strange feeling he felt?

"Sleep with me."

"What!"

"Just sleep with me."

"Rikku…I'm not having sex with you-"

"I don't want sex with you either, just sleep next to me…please." he looked down into her pleading eyes…how could he say now to a face like that?

"Erm…ok…then…but you have to tell me what's going on ok?" she took a deep breath swallowing her saliva…there was no getting out of this one.

"Ok fine…just don't pull as fast one on me while I'm sleeping pervert." he rolled his eyes as they both laid down and got comfortable, a few minutes later they both drifted off into a deep slumber.

The blonde awoke to the Sphere-com ringing, rubbing her eyes, she sat up from her bed.

"Bout time you woke up, it's been ringing for the past 20 minutes." Squall moaned from a chair a few paces from her bed.

"You know, you could have answered it."

"Just answer it, it's getting on my nerves."

"Ymnekrd, ymnekrd meuhraynd oui mywo cuh uv y pedlr. (Alright, alright lionheart you lazy son of a bitch.)" He glared at her not knowing what she said but he new it was something offensive.

"What do you want Brother…you woke me up."

"Get your tiny Al-Bhed butt in the Celsius, buddy found an 'Awesome' sphere."

"Really? How awesome is it this time? So awesome that we where chased by a huge machina, which we ended up fighting and do you know how long it took to get the oil out of my clothes? Weeks! Or so awesome that when we found it a chocobo ate it, then we had to wait for it to poop. cause there is no way I'm killing it like you suggested, or is it so awesome that we got chased through Bevelle underground, once we got the sphere we had to jump though a huge hole only to find that it's the farplane, to then find out that it wasn't the OC which I ended up kicking the Yevon out of Shinra cause he almost got me and Yunie killed! so really Brother how 'Awesome' can this sphere be huh?"

"Awesome! Awesome." Brother squeaked as Rikku just sighed and Squall chuckling quietly listening to Rikku rant and rave at her brother.

"Fine! Ill ask Yunie."

"Wooooppppeeeee! Yuna!"

"Sicko!" switching off the Spherecom before she remembered to tell Brother something.

"Oh poopie!"

"What now?" Squall replied in his usual cold tone

"We cant get that sphere being tied to you guys."

"And what's wrong with me?"

"Hmm lets see, your self centered, very egotistic-"

"I am not egotistic…and isn't that a bit of a long word for you to use?"

"If your starting something."

"Well if it's and argument you want…" Squall stood up form his chair and walked towards her as she walked towards him going up on her tip-toes because being short has some disadvantages. (hey don't mess with short people, we'll knock your block off…hehe just kidding!)

"Maybe It is what of it?"

"It doesn't matter I'll win the argument either way."

"No you wont."

"Yes I will."

"How will you?

"Because I'm older and wiser."

"Just because I'm the youngest in the year, doesn't mean your wiser than me!" Yuna opened the door to see the pair up closer looking into each others eyes as she sighed

"Your bickering again."

"He started it!" Rikku said looking at Yuna and pointing at Squall.

"Hey you cant blame this one on me." Rikku just frowned at him as she just stared back, once she finished looking angrily at him she turned to face Yuna again.

"Yunie, Brother wants us to find this 'Awesome' sphere." making 'awesome' sound like it was terrifying but put a sarcastic tone on it and shacking her extremities.

"Fine but if a chocobo eats it I'm not touching it someone else can do it this time."

"But what about me and Squall? don't forget your still tied to us." Tidus said strolled up behind Yuna.

"I'm sure Brother wouldn't mind if Yunie spoke to him."

"No Rikku I'm not doing it again." Rikku just put her hands up and shook her head.

"Hey all I'm saying is get everything out of him first."

"But everything I get out of him is mostly for you anyway."

"That's because he fancies you and not me."

"Isn't he your cousin?"

"Yes, unfortunately." she didn't mean for it to say that she hated him she just hated the fact that he would be there when she walked out of the bathroom with a towel on or the way he would look at her and always ask her if she wanted anything.

"Isn't that abit-"

"Sick. Yes. So pnudran ec y celgu. (My brother is a sicko.)" Yuna just giggled as Squall and Tidus stared at her with the 'what did she say' look.

"Fine but you owe me one Rikku."

"Gotcha!"

"But Brother-"

"No I am the leader!"

"Look we can't help being tied to them, it was the school that did it."

"Who's them?"

"Shut up Squall."

"Famm dyga dras uvv. (Well take them off.)"

"E ys hud paehk aqbammat zicd vun ouin cydecvyldeuh. Yht oui cruimth'd kad zaymuic palyica y bnaddo puo ec deat du Yunie (I am not being expelled just for your satisfaction. And you shouldn't get jealous because a pretty boy is tied to Yunie.)" Yuna looked at the arguing pair blushing because Rikku called Tidus a pretty boy, but she thought it would be a good idea to step in seeming as she was kind of the peace maker and she really didn't like getting involved in arguments. She took a step forward and raised her hand but Paine put hers out in front of Yuna to stop her.

"Muug Brother fa yna tuehk drec secceuh ev oui tuh'd mega ed drah dryd'c veha, oui upjeuicmo tuh'd fyhd dryd 'Yfacusa' cbrana (Look Brother we are doing this mission, if you don't like it then that's fine, you obviously don't want that 'Awesome' sphere.)" Rikku had her back to him and her arms crossed facing Yuna, she new that Brother wanted that 'awesome' sphere, so when he sighed and lowered his head, Rikku new she won the battle. Squall looked at Rikku she had a 'Yeah I won' smirk on her face.

"Fine."

"good, so where are we going?"

"Bevelle." Buddy chirped up from his station, the girls gasped

"Again!" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah but it's in a different part of the underground that you haven't checked." Squall turned his gaze from Buddy and back to the blonde he was tied to, she looked sad and pale, yet again he had a weird feeling but this one was different from the last this feeling wanted to make her happy and tell her everything will be ok.

"Away from the farplane?"

"Yep, Away from the farplane" Buddy smiled at her as she jumped up and went back to her hyper self, Squall looked at her baffled raising an eye brow…is she on Happy pills or something?

"Lets go then!"

"I am the leader! I say when it's time to go…next stop Bevelle!" Buddy, Brother and Rikku ran to their stations, Shinra was by his computer and Yuna was sitting next to Paine flicking through some magazines. Tidus sat up at the other end of the chairs next to Squall.

"What now?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just curious."

"About?"

"Rikku."

"What about her?"

"Well she acted kind of strange a moment ago when she mentioned the farplane and then was all happy again two seconds later…what's with that?" Yuna looked at the two boys listening to their conversation about Rikku.

"Her mother died." Both of the boys turned to glance and Yuna replying with 'huh?' in unison

"Her mother, my auntie died about 7 years ago when we were both 10, because her mother was the queen to HOME and to all Al-Bhed's you can see why it would be quite a big tradigy around Bikanel and to anyone Al-Bhed." both of the boys sat listening to every word Yuna said not only feeling sorry for Rikku but for Yuna as well. Her head was down her, back arched over and her arms rested on her knee as she carried on.

"Everyone was sad, everyone cried for what seemed like forever, but…Rikku, she just woke up one day and was happy and cheerful, back to her usual hyper way. She made everyone see that you don't have to look upset to grieve and that is what made everyone happy and that's the reason she bottles up all her sad emotions. Yuna giggled as she looked at the two boys, they didn't know Rikku's mother and already they look like their about to cry.

"She would even tell you this herself…if she looks upset then, everyone else will be upset, and the reason for the farplain is because to Al-Bhed's memories and memories they want to keep them inside and not Pyreflies to show them, their memories." Squall looked over at Rikku he understood how she felt he lost his mother too, many years go but his grief was different to how she coped with her loss. She looked happy and smiled whereas he was cold and wouldn't speak a word to anyone.

The four of them walked down onto the platform waiting for it to open so they could find this stupid sphere, Paine said their was already too many people so she was giving Buddy the night off and gave them directions. The airship hovered over the building as the plat formed lowered and they jumped off, landing on the flat surface.

"So why don't we just ask them to give us the sphere?" Tidus asked innocently

"Because they wont give it to us…duh!" Rikku said

"The praetors aren't that bad are they?"

"Their actually sneaky bastards." Paine said over the radioCom another machina made by Shinra for missions.

"How do you know?" Squall asked.

"I just do." Paine scoffed as the two girls giggled. Getting through the underground unnoticed was harder than they thought…it seems that some other sphere hunters where after the sphere as well, except they got caught and now they've doubled up on the guards. The four of the kept walking, hiding when necessary though the maze of the underground until they came to a folk in their path, deciding that slitting up was better than just choosing, and they where already in pairs so that made it easier. Rikku and Squall chose to go right and Yuna went left with Tidus.

"So tell me about yourself." Tidus whispered as the crept around the corner.

"What's there to tell?" Yuna smiled innocently trying to get away from the convocation.

"Oh come on Yuna, I just want to get to know you." He Whined

"Oh really now, how come?" She Teased

"Maybe it's because I like you." He smiled making her blush.

"HUUU! (NOOO!)" Brother screamed down the RadioCom…and it sound like he was crying.

"Listening close enough?" Tidus huffed, Yuna just giggled

"So ask away then."

"Hmm, Lets see…Tell me about your family."

"Well there isn't much to tell. My mother died when I was small, My father is going on his pilgrimage in a few days, My mother's brother is Rikku's father Cid, And Rikku's Brother-" She giggled and how silly this would sound. "Brother."

"Where did he get that name from? Couldn't they pick a name or something?" Tidus asked seriously as Yuna giggled at him.

"No his real name is Pnudran whish means Brother in Spirian but he doesn't like being called his Al-Bhed name."

"Right…" Tidus said scratching his head trying to fit it all into his brain, he wasn't dumb he just had a hard time figuring things out…or that's what he says.

"Actually…" Yuna started

"I do have two more people I class as my family."

"Yeah? Who's that?"

"Sir Auron and Sir Jecht. My fathers best friends." Tidus' eyes widened was she talking about his old man? He started to get angry, the memories or his drunk father angered him, hating him more each day.

"My old man's names Jecht." He said through clenched teeth

"Really! This must be a bless from Yevon."

"Not really my old mans a drunk and a fiend and I hate him."

"You cant say that about your father." Yuna said shocked

"I have the right!" Tidus Scoffed, Yuna didn't reply, he did have the right to say that about his father and she didn't have the right to say he didn't. Tidus looked at Yuna she looked guilty and upset so he thought a change of convosation was needed.

"Your really into this Yevon thing huh?"

"Well I was born in Bevelle and brought up by the Yible and I had to go to the temple to give me confession"

"Did you father make you?"

"Well he was a summoner so yes I would say kind of."

"You life with him?"

"No, he moves around a lot praying in different temples, Rikku was fed up of living with guys and Lulu's Parent's died a few months ago to sin so we live together, Cid wouldn't let us go far so he bought the house next to his." Tidus nodded taking in all the information.

"Hey you know about me, so does that mean I can ask you questions now?"

"Nope." Tidus smiled jogging off before Yuna could hit him, She ran after him catching up quite quickly, they both turned to corner hitting something and falling to the floor. They both opened their eyes to hear the clicks of guns in their faces.

"So much for not getting caught huh?" Tidus nervously giggled

That it all done for this chapter…sorry it not really a cliff-hanger. Ok I have to say something now, If I don't get more than one comment by the time I've uploaded the fifth chapter I will delete this story…there is no point in me carrying on if I'm not getting comments. Wow that sound like I'm threatening anyway PLEASE COMMENT!

LTGE x


End file.
